Talk:Drive an AA Wraith
Untitled Wow, great glitch, that think is like the plasma gun on Halo 2 where you have to lure the banshee, so powerful, a helpful tip is that i crousched facing down, in front of the driver to do it and shot him in the head with a BR, worked first time. Ty Supreme 14:58, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't the name be "How to Pilot an AAA Wraith?" Pryo 'Zarkum 12:41, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Why AAA? anti air ...? Why? I'm having trouble getting one. I'm fine up to hitting their helmet off but then when I shoot them in the head whilst holding RB when it doesn't ask if I want to enter the vehicle they die but I don't enter and the wraith blows up. BananaCat 19:14, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Sometimes it happens at some point. It would be more easier if you try do it in Co-op mode rather than single. That way, one can kill the driver and one would be able to pilot the AA Wraith. H-107 Subtle Tank 19:20, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I finally did it on single player.BananaCat 22:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) I cant drive the AA wraith in multiplayer For some reason when i try to drive the AA wraith in mission the Convevant i always get into the vehicle but it blows up at the same time. Im sat in the drivers seat but cant move because its been destroyed... Am i doing something wrong??? :That has happened to me before, when I was online, you are either not connection host (if online), or you are just too slow.--949paintball 21:55, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I had that problem too, when i attempted to hijack the tank it would explode, following the instructions in the article completely i retraced my steps and when i play i noticed that i always had a fuel rod (from the war chieftan) fully loaded as a secondary weapon, i was thinking that maybe since the tank was already too powerful and the fuel rod fully reloaded would possible create an overload and the system would try to fix but overcompensated and was forced to destroy the tank, can anyone help me with any suggestions on this? Besides getting rid of the fuel rod of course (i'm a covenant separatist, i only use separatist weapons, never will you see me with brute or human weapons even as chief), could this also occur with a fully loaded spartan laser (one chief grabs, and one in the crashed pelican area)?--Lordexodus003 20:18, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Fixed I think Bungie fixed this a few weeks ago. I used to be able to do it, but now it just blows up, and I am still in it. User0 (talk) 05:21, 28 June 2008 (UTC) I'm glad I don't have Live then, this glitch is awesome! Major SpartytimeTalk 12:56, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah!Thunderstream328 My Wiki Userpage Here me rawr Stuff I've done 12:57, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Still works for me. You have to be host (Party Leader) or it will just blow up.72.138.216.89 19:16, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Same trick on a Pelican Has anyone ever tried this trick on a Pelican? I get the feeling that they have a framework where all the vehicles are drivable and NPC's are using a similar software interface for driving them. So, It should work on a pelican too. :Why don't you try it...? Well, that sounds like fun, I will try it, and get back to you on that. 949paintball 21:52, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope. That's not how it works. ::Every biped has the animations needed to drive specific vehicles. However, some characters can't drive certain vehicles, because they lack the animations. When modding Halo Custom Edition, this is especially evident -- Covenant and Flood NPCs, like Grunts, won't enter Warthogs because they lack the animations. When given the animations, they can then be forced into 'Hogs. ::This little issue is proven to exist in Halo 3. The Drop Pod Glitch is a glitch where Elites' Orbital Insertion Pods can be entered during Co-op, because those pods are programmed as vehicles. John-117, however, cannot enter them -- only Elites and the Arbiter have the riding-in-a-drop-pod animation, so only they can enter the vehicle. (I don't know why Arby has the animation, though -- perhaps he's a modified Elite?) ::So why, then, can player models, such as the Master Chief and the Arbiter, drive Anti-Air Wraiths? Well, that's quite simple. Player models can drive Wraiths, and bipeds use their Wraith animations when interacting with Anti-Air Wraiths -- that's why Brutes can drive both and Spartans can board both. By doing it this way, Bungie avoided having to create two copies of every Wraith-related animation; the only problem is the existence of this glitch. DavidJCobb 22:10, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Why do ODSTs in Halo 3: ODST have the animation for either even though they can only drive either normal or AA wraiths using this glitch? [[User:Galacticdominator|'~ ']] [[User:Galacticdominator|'~']] 16:55, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Well, the ODSTs (and all player-controlled characters) need to be animated differently than typical NPCs due to differences in player control. A good example is the fact that in Halo 3, playable characters crouch faster and less smoothly than Marines. (If you need an example, find one of the many "Teabagging Marine" videos on YouTube. Watch how the Marine crouches and uncrouches slower and smoother than a player would.) This is done because Marines need to crouch realistically, but players need to crouch almost instantly. (Few things would suck more than getting Beam Rifle'd in the head because the Chief couldn't crouch quickly enough.) :The ODSTs would also have to match the Spartans' movement styles (in terms of how they run, how they strafe). They'd have to have animations that a player cannot perform (such as leaping and rolling away from an enemy grenade) removed, and animations that an NPC cannot perform (such as strafing) added. :It's possible that to get these player animations, Bungie simply copied (and possibly altered) a Spartan's animations. Depending on how the animations are stored, the size difference between Spartans and ODSTs might not matter. DavidJCobb 20:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Speculative expressions? "This statement, however, has several flaws. When no reticule is specified for a weapon/vehicle, there will be no reticule, as in completely blank. It could be that Bungie designed this specifically for the AA Wraith or as a temporary reticule. Also, it is much easier to simply change the AA Wraith's driver seat animations to an animation that only Brutes have rather than to make it explode, although Brutes seem to have no animation that Spartans don't have(not necessarily exact same animations, but both have animations for doing this or that, etc.). Furthermore, the animations for the turret being contracted seems to be an edited animation of that of the regular Wraith." How is that speculative? I even put in a reference. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 13:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :''could be, seems to have, seems to be. Also, the references is not an official source and is your viewpoint.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Just because it's Custom Edition-related doesn't mean it isn't official. I can guarantee that Bungie used the same editing kit in making Halo 3 and maybe even ODST as well. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 10:45, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Again, ''I can guarantee shows your opinion and it is not an official opinion. Yes, we can speculate but not without evidence.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Normal Wraith in Coastal Highway I was playing Coastal Highway solo on Normal with IWHBYD and Grunt Birthday Party on. I was driving the first gausshog you come too (in the "airlock" (for lack of a better word) on the highway), and Buck was in the turret. The first wraith I came to was a normal one, which is on the stretch of highway before the "airlock" with the Scorpion. Buck shot it multiple times, first the gunner died, then the driver died. However, the wraith did not explode and I got only the 20 points each for killing the driver and gunner. I noticed this because I only got 40 points instead of the 1000 or so I was expecting. Has anyone else had any experience similar to this? Dragonatic 00:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC)